


The Space Between

by foxtales



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Written in 2011 for the kink meme prompt Robert/Saito: writing on each other's bodies.Title from the Dave Matthews song.





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for the kink meme prompt Robert/Saito: writing on each other's bodies.
> 
> Title from the Dave Matthews song.

Robert squirmed, the light pressure of the brush on his skin tickling.

"Be still, Robert."

He settled as best he could, occupying his mind with trying to guess what Saito was writing--painting--on his belly. He'd seen Saito using a set of calligraphy brushes and an ink stone to compose a formal notice or letter when he'd come into the study, and suddenly decided he'd wanted to see those lovely characters on his skin. Saito had smiled indulgently, his eyes crinkling in the corners, and agreed. He'd told Robert to take off his shirt and lie on the small sofa, and whilst Robert was doing so, he'd brought over the brushes and ink stone. He'd made some brush strokes--both fine and wide as far as Robert could tell--and then, after a final dot of ink, his brows relaxed from the furrow of concentration. He smiled, obviously pleased at the end product and let Robert up enough to look.

"Lovely," Robert breathed, his fingers hovering over the drying ink, but not touching. He looked up into Saito's face. "What does it say?"

Saito's face was unreadable, but his eyes flashed hot for a moment. "Mine."


End file.
